Roses and Love Notes
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: I blinked as a note fell out of my locker and onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up, tilting my head in curiosity. "Roses are red, violets are blue. And while we're stating the obvious, I really like you." Daiken, rated just in case.
1. Monday

**Summary: I blinked as a note fell out of my locker and onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up, tilting my head in curiosity. "Roses are red, violets are blue. And while we're stating the obvious, I really like you."**

**Warnings: This is Daiken. Yaoi. Boyxboy. Got it?**

**Pairings: DaisukexKen is the main, with some TakeruxHikari and TaichixYamato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: Um... an idea of mine?**

**Roses and Love Notes **

**Chapter 1: Monday**

**Ken's POV**

I sighed as my alarm clock woke me up, sitting up and rubbing at my eyes. Why did I think it was a good idea to stay up all night texting Daisuke? Oh, right. I didn't. He did.

I sighed again and got out of bed, going off to prepare for school.

* * *

><p>I walked into the school building, yawning as I did. I was <em>exhausted<em>. I smiled at Miyako, who was standing just inside the doors. She smiled back and walked to me.

"Hey, Ken. You look tired," Miyako remarked.

"I stayed up all night texting Daisuke," I said. She made a small noise of understanding as we started walking towards my locker.

"So, that's how many times that you and Daisuke have worn each other out texting now?" Miyako asked.

"Too many, Miya. Too many," I sighed, opening my locker.

"You two, I swear. If you were any closer you'd be attached. Literally," Miyako said. I smiled a little, putting my books in my locker. It wasn't really an understatement.

Daisuke Motomiya and I met in middle school when I moved here. I was pretty much adopted into his group of friends. They're all really nice, and Miyako is in that group. Now we're both sophomores in high school. Miyako is a junior, and two other kids in our group are sophomores. Two of our friends are seniors, and four have graduated. Then there's another kid who's in eighth grade.

"Ken! Hey, man are you as exhausted as I am?" I turned my head to see Daisuke yawning and walking towards us.

"Yeah. We have got to stop doing that," I remarked, putting my backpack in my locker, grabbing my books for first hour, and closing it.

"I think we all know that you're both too stupid to stop," Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Inoue," Daisuke grinned.

"Come on, let's just go find the others," I said, walking down the hallway.

"Hey guys!" I turned my head to see the other two sophomores in our group, Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi.

"Or maybe they'll just come to us," Daisuke grinned, nudging me as I rolled my eyes.

"Holy cow! We're going to be late!" Miyako yelped, grabbing my arm and dragging me off. Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke all had science together first hour, and Miyako and I had english together first hour. Most of my classes were with juniors because I'm ahead of most of the kids in my grade.

"Miyako, slow down! We still have three minutes!" I exclaimed.

"I can't risk being late EVER!" Miyako yelled. I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be dragged along.

* * *

><p>I only have two classes with Daisuke, which isn't fun since there are five classes a day here. I suppose it could be worse, though.<p>

I walked out of the french room with Daisuke, who pulled me off down the hallway. I get tugged around a lot by Daisuke and Miyako.

"LUNCH TIME!" Daisuke yelled. We stopped at our lockers, as the whole group brought our own lunches. Cafeteria food is disgusting.

I shut my locker and Daisuke grabbed my arm, yanking me off towards the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke exclaimed, sitting down at the table. Takeru and Miyako were both there, but Hikari wasn't.

"Where's Hikari?" I asked.

"She said she had something to do for one of her classes," Miyako said.

"Hi everybody!" Mimi Tachikawa squealed. She was one of the seniors, and the boy next to her, Koushiro Izumi, was the other. They were usually a bit later than the rest of us, so I didn't question it.

"So what are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?" Miyako asked. I froze. I totally forgot that Valentine's Day was next week Friday.

"What's wrong, Ken? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Mimi remarked.

"Oo, does Ken have a girlfriend that he forgot to get anything for?" Takeru teased.

"No, don't be stupid, Takeru. Valentine's Day is the day that he gets mobbed by the fangirls," Daisuke stated, nodding his head as if agreeing with his own statement.

I really don't know why the fangirls mob me. I'm not _that _attractive, and if they like me because I'm smart, then why doesn't Koushiro have them all over him? He's much smarter than me.

"Anyways, I have a whole plan put together, but I'm not telling any of you, since _somebody _is a big blabbermouth," Takeru said dryly, his eyebrow raised as he looked at Miyako.

"Hey! It was one time!" Miyako cried.

"What happened one time?" Hikari asked, smiling as she walked up and sat next to Takeru.

"_Not important_!" Takeru growled loudly, making us all laugh.

"Hey little sis!" Hikari sighed.

"Taichi, you graduated last year! _What _are you doing here?" Hikari asked. Taichi Yagami was her older brother, and the boy at his side is Yamato Ishida, Takeru's older brother. _  
><em>

"I got bored. I never thought I'd _miss_ being at school," Taichi said.

"Now what are _you _doing here?" Takeru asked.

"_He_ called me up and decided I wasn't busy while I was practicing for our next gig and yelling at him that I was busy. Then he hung up on me, showed up at dad's place anyways, and dragged me out the door," Yamato said.

"You love me," Taichi winked. Yamato crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Not the point."

Taichi and Yamato have been dating since they were sophomores. Mimi and Miyako think it's adorable. The rest of us don't think much of it. We're not against it at all, but we really couldn't care less who dated who in our group, so long as no one gets a broken heart. Then someone gets a broken nose. Or jaw. Or both.

The conversation continued until the bell rung, signalling that we all needed to get to our lockers, then to fourth hour.

"Bye guys!" Taichi exclaimed, leaving with Yamato. Mimi and Koushiro went to their fourth hours, as did Takeru. Daisuke and Hikari went off to their fourth hour, and Miyako and I headed to ours.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Miyako! I'll talk to you later, Ken!" Daisuke exclaimed, heading off towards his locker. Miyako always met me at my locker, and Daisuke usually walked with me until we got to my locker before heading off towards his own locker.<p>

"Talk to you later, Dai," I replied, turning to my locker and opening it, not expecting anything abnormal to happen.

I blinked as a note fell out of my locker and onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up, tilting my head in curiosity.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. And while we're stating the obvious, I really like you," I read.

"Oh my gosh! That is soooo cute! Who's it from?" Miyako asked.

"I... I don't know. It doesn't say anything," I frowned. Who would've sent me something like this? My fangirls never did.

"I will totally find out who!" Miyako exclaimed.

"No, Miyako, you shouldn't. It's probably just a misplaced note. Someone probably meant to put it one of the lockers near mine," I said.

"You're no fun at all," Miyako pouted. I rolled my eyes and packed the rest of my books before grabbing my backpack and closing my locker.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think?<strong>


	2. Tuesday

**Summary: I blinked as a note fell out of my locker and onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up, tilting my head in curiosity. "Roses are red, violets are blue. And while we're stating the obvious, I really like you."**

**Warnings: This is Daiken. Yaoi. Boyxboy. Got it?**

**Pairings: DaisukexKen is the main, with some TakeruxHikari and TaichixYamato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! **

**Roses and Love Notes **

**Chapter 2: Tuesday**

**Ken's POV**

I walked down the hallway to my locker. Usually Miyako greeted me at the door, but she said that she wasn't feeling well when she texted earlier.

So imagine my surprise when she popped out of the trashcan near my locker.

"Miyako! _What _are you _doing _in the _trashcan_?" I asked. _  
><em>

"I'm going to hide here and find out who put the note in your locker when they put the next one in!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Miyako, we've been over this! There won't _be _another one. It was just an accident that I got it in the first place," I said.

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that," Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Miyako, are you seriously going to sit in a trashcan all day waiting for someone who won't show up?" I asked.

"Yep!" Miyako exclaimed. I shook my head and finished putting my books in my locker.

"You're crazy, Miya."

"KEN!" I blinked and turned my head, just in time for Daisuke to come running at me and tackle me.

"Daisuke! What are you _doing_?" I asked, blinking up at him.

"Well, you see, I woke up this morning and said to myself, 'hey, Daisuke! You should totally make Ken question your sanity today!' and then I was like, 'you know what, Daisuke? That's brilliant! Sounds like a plan to me!' so then I said to myself, 'but how are you going to do that, Daisuke?' and I was like, 'good question, Daisuke. I guess I'll just have to show up and TACKLE him!' and so I did," Daisuke grinned. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm friends with a bunch of crazy people. Now get off me," I said, and he got up, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Hey, at least it worked. You're questioning my sanity now," Daisuke pointed out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books for first hour.

"I'm going to first hour, Dai. I'll see you at lunch," I said.

"Hey, what about Miya?" Daisuke asked, walking alongside me until we reached a trashcan that Miyako wasn't hiding in, where Daisuke's books were. He grabbed them and continued walking with me.

"Well, if anybody asks, she's not here. But if you want to talk to her, she's in that trashcan back there," I said.

"Miyako's in a trashcan? Again?" Daisuke questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Again?"

"Long story." I nodded and Daisuke smirked an evil smirk, running back to Miyako's trashcan and hitting it with his books. Miyako's yell sounded, and suddenly she popped out of the trashcan and chased Daisuke down the hallway. I shook my head and smiled.

* * *

><p>I walked into the lunchroom with Daisuke, and we went to our table. For once, Koushiro and Mimi had arrived before us. This time, Miyako and Hikari were both here and Takeru wasn't.<p>

"Where's Takeru?" Daisuke asked.

"Takeru is meeting with some friends to practice basketball," Hikari said.

"Hey guys!" Hikari sighed again as Taichi walked up, this time with an orange-haired girl.

"Where's Yamato?" Miyako asked. It was rare to see the brunette without the blonde.

"He had some stupid band meeting. So I brought Sora instead," Taichi grinned. It was easy to see that Daisuke was Taichi's junior.

"I'm flattered, Taichi. Really," Sora sighed, rolling her eyes.

Sora Takenouchi is the same age as Taichi and Yamato, and she used to date Taichi, then she dated Yamato. After finding that neither liked her that way, and they liked each other that way, she played matchmaker and got them together. Sora is the master of matchmaking. She also got Hikari and Takeru together.

"Hey guys!" Takeru exclaimed, running up to us and sitting next to Hikari, kissing her on the cheek and making her blush.

"PDA!" Taichi exclaimed. Hikari and Takeru both rolled their eyes.

"Oh shoot!" Miyako exclaimed.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"I'm so stupid! Someone probably put the new note in your locker just now, Ken!" Miyako exclaimed.

"What note?" Sora asked.

"Ken got a _love _note in his locker yesterday," Miyako smiled. Sora, Mimi, and Hikari smiled as well.

"That's so cute!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Who was it from?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know, and as I said to Miyako, it probably wasn't meant for me, and was put in the wrong locker," I said. All four girls groaned.

"That's what they _all _say," Sora groaned.

"Seriously, guys. There won't be another one," I said.

* * *

><p>I always bring my fourth hour materials to lunch, and since I have gym for fifth hour, I just brought my fourth hour materials to fifth hour, so I hadn't had the chance to check my locker for a note until after fifth hour.<p>

"Yes! We're not too late!" Sora exclaimed, Mimi running up behind her as Miyako popped up out of the trashcan. I shook my head and opened my locker.

My eyes widened when another note fell out of my locker.

"YES! I CALLED IT!" Everyone in the hallway stared at Miyako as she screamed from the trashcan.

"I'd tell you that I love you, but I'm not certain that it's true. I'll wait until I know, and until then I'll let the words flow. I really like you, that much is true. I'll tell you my identity, but not just yet. Not until the date I have set. Until then, I say farewell, and my identity, I may never tell," I read. The girls were silent, then they squealed.

"That's SO cute!" Sora yelped, snatching the paper from my hands as I began to pack my books into my backpack.

"Hey... this isn't the same handwriting as yesterday..." Miyako said, brows furrowing.

"Where's the note from yesterday?" Mimi asked. I gave them the note, which I had left in my locker for precisely this reason.

"You're right. Yesterday's looks like a girl wrote it, and today's looks like a boy wrote it. I... I don't understand at all..." Mimi murmured.

"They're obviously trying to throw us off their trail," Miyako said.

"But they said they'll tell you their identity at the set date," Sora said.

"Or never at all! Look at the last line!" Mimi cried. All three girls started crying.

"No! We'll have to take matters into our own hands before it's too late," Sora said. Mimi and Miyako agreed. I sighed.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal," I said, closing my locker and taking both notes before walking away.

* * *

><p>I put my backpack on my desk and I sat on my bed. I analyzed both notes, narrowing my eyes in confusion.<p>

"Who would write me love notes? My fangirls aren't like that," I said. I resolved to let the girls meddle, but I wouldn't show them that I wanted to know just who left them just as much as they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<br>Berry Doyle  
>XXCrazyWriter96XX<br>Mademoiselle-35**


End file.
